


Confusing Happiness

by tsukururu



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukururu/pseuds/tsukururu
Summary: Louis Dega hate dancing.





	Confusing Happiness

/L. Marseille/

 

「陪我跳舞。」

 

他抬起頭，看見妻子已經從桌邊站起身來並卸下披在肩上的絲巾，側過頭這樣對他說。  
「妳知道我不會跳舞。」他回答。  
「一下下就好，拜託？」妻子微笑著，美麗的肩頸線條像一隻優雅的天鵝。

 

他不自在地推了下眼鏡，將平舖在大腿上的白色餐巾移開，然後站起身。妻子開心地拉著他一路奔進舞池，成雙成對的情侶已經在那裡跳著華爾滋。  
「妳得負責領舞。」他緊張地說。「我是說真的，我不擅長這……」  
「噢，路易。」妻子滿臉惋惜地打斷他說。「放輕鬆點，別總是這樣緊繃得要命。今晚我們只是出來玩而已，就隨意跳吧？」

 

其實他並不是出來玩的。他想。他來這個餐會是因為有一筆生意要談，而在大庭廣眾之下出糗顯然對於談判一點助益都沒有。他並不喜歡站在舞池中央，他總覺得這圓形的場景就像個全景監獄，而他則是監獄裡的囚徒。很快地他就聯想到自己小時候怎麼在學校被那些男孩子欺負。他不擅長任何用到體力與肢體的活動，無論是跑步、球類還是跳舞。他們嘲笑他矮小平板的身材、嘲笑他不協調的肢體動作。他們說他像個怪胎機器人。他們說他是小丑。  
有一瞬間他想逃離舞池，然而妻子已經牽起他的雙手。與她對上視線時，他感覺自己躁動的情緒稍微平息了一些。就幾分鐘。他想，為了她，你可以撐過這幾分鐘。

 

他們在樂聲中舞動起來。  
有幾秒鐘的時間，一切似乎非常順利的運作了起來。他看見妻子綻放出一個燦爛的笑容，然後恣意牽著他進入一段又一段不同的舞步。他笨拙地試圖跟上她的步伐，試圖將她柔軟並帶著香氣的身體轉圈、牽引向自己又推開，然後他毫不意外地發現自己並不享受。一切都只是機械論，他想，跳舞就是一連串的機關連鎖動作。他從中一點都找不到美感。那不像音樂或繪畫。他一點都不擅長這種東西。  
然而他能感受到妻子真的在跳舞，他能感受到她真心投入在跳舞的樂趣裡。可是有一瞬間他竟忽然意識到自己跟這個女孩有多麼遙遠。他意識到自己能給予她的東西全都不重要，而她真正想要的東西他全都給不起。此刻他們看起來像在跳雙人舞，然而他們並不是真的在與對方分享這支舞。她其實在與她自己跳舞，他想。而自己只是促成這段舞蹈發生的一個環節而已。  
沒來由地，那是第一次他對這段婚姻感到畏懼。

 

可是他深愛她。他知道她也深愛自己。就像她對繪畫沒有半點興趣，卻還是會讚美他的塗鴉那樣。因此他只是安靜地繼續完成自己的每一個舞步。在這個充滿商業談判的夜晚，他至少還能帶給她一小段美好時光。

 

音樂嘎然停止的瞬間，他感覺自己前所未有的疲倦。  
「聽我說，我得休息一下。」他仍牽著妻子的手，小聲對她說。  
「可是我們才剛跳完一首歌！」妻子埋怨地說。  
「我累了。」他說。

 

然後他看見他的律師走向他們。  
「晚安，德加先生，德加太太。」律師微笑著對他們說。「你們跳得真好！不介意的話，能讓我也跟小姐跳一支舞嗎？」  
「路易，我想繼續跳舞。」妻子立刻說。

 

他凝視著他們。  
「當然，我得……去談生意了。」他說。「玩得開心點，親愛的。」  
他在妻子的額頭上吻了一下，接著轉身踏出舞池。

令他感到心虛的是，他竟感覺自己鬆了一口氣。他向來厭惡做任何自己不擅長的事，他討厭在別人面前顏面盡失。他猜這樣的自己極為自私，然而活在這功利主義的世界上，誰又不是自私的？  
跳完舞後微微出了一層薄汗的肌膚緊貼著他身上的訂製襯衫，他稍微鬆了鬆領口，將眼鏡沿著鼻樑推高，接著大步朝他的生意夥伴走去。

 

/P. Devil's Island/

「陪我跳舞。」

 

意識到的時候，這句話已經從他口中脫口而出。  
路易‧德加赤裸著上身站在石頭上，有幾秒鐘的時間並未做出任何反應。接著他看見他拿著一塊擠滿了自製顏料、削平打磨過的薄石板和一隻粗製濫造的畫筆，站在那裡緩緩轉過身，困惑地望著他。  
「你在跟我說話嗎？」德加問。  
「不，我在跟隔壁隔間七十五歲的老保羅說話。」他站起身，一邊將菸捻熄在石頭上。「當然是你，德加。跟我跳舞。」

 

他看見他沉默了幾秒。他很熟悉他的那個表情，稍微泯起唇、綠色的大眼睛稍微往地面瞟一下又浮上來、嘴角的線條忽然軟化的瞬間，就是路易・德加覺得他的主意是天方夜譚，但又不是真的很確定自己應該拒絕時的表情。  
「我的腿。」德加簡短而堅定地用下巴指了指他的左腿，彷彿用短短的幾個字就能說明他不跳舞的理由。  
「你的腿很好。」他早猜到他會那麼說。「你能爬上山丘、你能提著沉重的水桶走上五層樓的樓梯。你當然也可以跳舞。」  
「事實上我不能。」德加搖頭。「我連用健全的兩條腿都不能跳舞。我從來就不會跳。」  
「讓我帶你跳，很簡單的。」他走向他。  
「這裡沒有音樂。」他依然拒絕。  
「我可以哼歌。」他對他伸出手。

 

在火光的照耀下，滿佈在路易‧德加身體上的新舊疤痕顯得比在白日下都還更加清晰。老天，他看著他想，我不在的時候，這個男人到底都經歷了什麼？他從來沒有問過，但他知道自己總有一天必須問。這個男人絕不會親口提起，就好像他從來也不曾告訴過他在他第一次離開的那兩年內，他到底做了什麼才當上典獄長的簿記員。  
他知道那會是場漫長的戰爭。而在此時此刻，他只想好好跳一支舞。

 

他站在他面前抬著頭沈靜地看著他。然後，出於某種他不太確定的原因，德加終究是放下了他的畫具，接著牽住他朝他伸出的手，從石頭上跳了下來。  
「你知道這一切很蠢吧？」德加問。  
「你不喜歡的話，隨時喊停。」他做出承諾。  
德加抬起頭凝視他，在那雙綠色的大眼睛裡他彷彿看見裡頭倒映出了某種無可奈何的信任。  
「你先開始。」最後德加搭上他的雙手，聽天由命地說。

 

他扶著德加的腰，輕輕數起拍子。考慮到德加的腳傷，他刻意將那些反覆的數字講得特別緩慢。然而他還是能感覺到德加的身體像一塊木頭一樣僵硬。他沒說謊，他想，他是真的很不擅長這個。  
他緊握著德加的手，看見他低垂著雙眼緊張地盯著他們的腳下，兩排纖長的黑色睫毛在火光的映照下隱約地顫動著。他能感覺到德加那隻行動不便的左腿不斷與他的右腳撞到彼此，而德加會因此顯得更緊張。他再次放慢拍子，然後逐漸感覺到兩人一起抓到了頻率。  
於是他用有些沙啞的嗓音輕輕哼起旋律。

 

他已經有將近十年沒唱過歌了，然而旋律卻像剛掘到的泉水般順暢地從他的喉頭源源流出。他們在他緩慢的歌聲中搖擺著，而那幾乎稱不上是一支舞，充其量是依偎著彼此的輕輕晃動。德加閉上了眼睛，於是他也將雙眼閉上。有一瞬間他覺得思緒久違地柔軟而清明。有一瞬間他感覺時光靜止、聲音影像倒轉，惡魔島上夜晚冰冷的風從毫無防禦效果的建築縫隙與窗口刮進來，他卻只聞到海水鹹鹹的氣味，彷彿又回到那一切都還沒發生之前，他們站在那艘從巴黎出發的船艙裡隔著鐵柵欄貪婪地嗅著自由的氣味。  
將那首歌唱完之後他停下舞步。有整整幾秒的時間他們沒有移動，只是站在原地靜靜地感受著彼此加快的呼吸頻率。然後他睜開眼睛，看見德加低垂著頭凝視他的左腿。

 

「我跳得像隻愚蠢的牛。」德加說。  
「你跳得很好。」他說。  
「你的歌聲比我想像中的還好聽一些。」德加又說。  
「是你把我的歌聲想像得太差勁了。」他挑起眉。  
「巴比。」  
「嗯？」  
「我們能再跳一支舞嗎？」德加抬起頭凝視著他。「再跳一下下就好。」

 

他凝視著他。他看見他右眼下那道深邃的疤痕、以及曬成了深色的皮膚。他看見他綠色的雙眼映照出他們身後的搖曳火光。他在那裡頭看見十年份的疲倦與堅毅，以及比那更加漫長的、幾乎是一生份量的脆弱與寂寥。  
「好啊。」他再次牽起他的手說。「我得想想還有什麼歌。」

 

德加安靜地等著。然後就在那毫無預警的一瞬間，他忽然覺得自己莫名地想哭。那是在十年牢獄之中從來不曾有過的情緒。即使是在聖約翰島上無法成眠的無數個沈默得教他幾乎要崩潰的夜晚、即使感官知覺在長期的飢餓中逐漸剝離、即使營養不良導致他的身體幾乎喪失機能，他也從來沒有一刻想哭。然而此刻他們站在這座島上，他們仍在監獄裡，可是他卻正在為了他歌唱，而他則問他能不能繼續跳舞。如此簡單的事情就讓他感覺自己擁有的一切都顯得特殊，那近乎快樂，他對這種快樂感到困惑。  
他閉上眼睛，甩掉一個危險的念頭、一個可能會成為他阻礙的念頭。  
他再次唱起歌來。

 

路易笨拙卻美好地跳起舞來。  
他凝視著他，危險的念頭又再次難以遏止地浮上腦海；那不應該是事實，可是在他心中卻如此具體而真實，而這正是這個念頭危險的理由：他猜想，對於此時此刻的巴比龍而言，路易・德加幾乎就定義了那個他一直在試圖逃向的家。

(fin.)


End file.
